


Немо

by hivershin



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Schokk (Musician) RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Дима после концерта в «Олимпийском».
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/SCHOKK (Musician), Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Kudos: 4





	Немо

**Author's Note:**

> Все события и герои вымышлены. Любые совпадения с реальными личностями случайны.

— Привет, — Охра машет ему. — Пришёл всё-таки, да? Хорошо. Проблем не было? 

Неожиданно здесь, «за сценой», тихо. Никакой радостной атмосферы. Напряжение разливается в воздухе, как в Сараеве сразу после убийства. Похоронная тусклая плитка по стенам. Оформление в самый раз для приёмного покоя задрипанного госпиталя, половина ламп не работает.

Нестерпимо хочется курить. 

— Всё прекрасно. Очень любезно было с твоей стороны дать мне пропуск. 

Охра как будто смущён: улыбается с маслянистым дружелюбием. Почему-то ему всегда словно неловко за взаимную ненависть, которую они питают друг к другу с самой первой встречи — нет, даже с одного упоминания. 

— Извини, что в прошлый раз не вышло. Мы отмечать поедем, так что давай побыстрее, ладно? В полчасика уложишься? 

Потекшие в полутьме контуры его чёрной кофты расходятся. На голой груди назревают, как гнойнички, капли пота, хотя здесь вовсе не жарко. Он стоит, кажется, занимая весь коридор, фигура из кошмаров, скверный оживший сон. 

— Больше на тебя времени нет, сам же понимаешь? Ты свои часы просрал, Дим. Кто ты? Никто. Никто, который похерил всё, что было. И его ты тоже похерил. 

— Вань. У тебя руки дрожат. 

— Это после концерта. 

Он говорит, говорит что-то; голова опущена, плечо чуть выставлено вперёд, — скорее всего, неосознанно, иначе понял, как по-идиотски смотрится. Дима вежливо ждёт окончания представления: Охра — кусачий пес, посаженный на невидимую, прочную цепь, противоположный конец которой держит тот, кто за дверью. Дразнить его можно сколько угодно, ни на что в ответ, кроме мелкой подлости вроде сорванного интервью, он всё равно не способен. 

— Шлёпни меня перчаткой, если хочешь защитить честь прекрасной дамы. Или иди нахуй, Вань. Так достаточно честно? Тебя-то, пожалуй, туда не зовут. 

На мгновение рот Охры кривится, будто Димино замечание вызвало колики в животе: досадно, неприятно, терпимо. Или нет? Но дурацкое радостное выражение с лица так и не исчезает. Дима с интересом смотрит ему в переносицу. 

— Справедливо, — Охра задумчиво кивает. — Только тебя-то тоже... Это была моя идея. Позвать тебя, — добавляет с непонятной гордостью. — Ему же нужно, понимаешь? Времени так мало, а от девочек так просто не избавиться. С тобой удобнее, Дим. 

Он, наконец, отходит от двери, и, если бы не отошёл, Дима бы его, кажется, убил. Пожалел после, но это было бы — после. 

— Так что особенно не обольщайся.

Дима уже не слушает, он заглядывает за спину в дверь, чуть приоткрытую. Спустя столько лет — чуть приоткрытую. Дима кладёт руку на дверную ручку и оборачивается: в коридоре пусто. Охры уже нет. 

Даже сейчас Дима ещё колеблется... Щёлкает по дереву. Хотя, конечно, враньё это всё: Дима просто тянет время. Украдкой вытирает взмокшие ладони о джинсы. Если не войти сейчас, может, шанса больше не представится. 

Он заходит и щурится. Тут ярче, чем в коридоре, и сначала Дима ничего не видит. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна. Клик-клак — поворачивается дверная защёлка под пальцами: звук умирает, едва успев родиться. Голые, пористые стены, выкрашенные краской цвета яичного желтка. Нет окон. Хоть бы плакаты какие повесили. Пожелания удачи... Не за что уцепиться взгляду, и он принужденно скользит в глубину этой жёлто-яичной комнаты. С ботинок сыпется подсохшая пыль, пачкает пол, а ведь — Дима смотрит на человека напротив — тот уже босиком... Скрипит кресло, на котором он разворачивается к Диме, допивает воду, не торопясь, и тут же швыряет пустую бутылку куда-то в стену над Диминой головой. Не для того, чтобы смутить Диму, конечно. Это в повадках Мирона: как только необходимость в предмете исчерпывается, от него сразу же избавляются. Так же несколько лет назад Диму пнули прочь, и он всё ещё летит в никуда, барахтаясь в темноте. 

Интересно, когда Мирон один, он всё так же играет в дешёвый пафос в миксе с заискивающими попытками сойти за своего? Остаётся ли пьеса пьесой, если некому её смотреть? 

Мирон барабанит голыми пятками по полу, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы сидеть на месте. 

Когда Дима мысленно репетировал их разговор, у него выходила рождественская пастораль. Святочный пастиш: они бы поругались, потом Дима потрепал бы его по затылку, они бы доверительно поговорили, как раньше. Дима бы даже извинился — он, разумеется, ни в чем не виноват, но первый шаг сделать не постремался бы.

Снова враньё. Дима бы встал на колени, канючил, будто ребёнок, будто собака — подачку, только чтобы они снова стали друзьями, и всё наладилось... Дима так и не научился думать о Мироне как о чужом. «В полчасика уложишься?» застало его врасплох. Он не ожидал, что Мирон сразу начнёт расстёгивать ширинку: в рот он ебал все эти доверительные разговоры, и ясно, от Димы ему нужно только одно. 

Язык прилипает к нёбу. Как будто сдёрнули покрывало, из тёплой и знакомой грёзы выгнали Диму на этот холодный пол с чёрными размякшими следами. 

Мирон терпеливо ждёт. 

Пусть так. В висках ломит, но руки дрожат от скрытого предвкушения силы, Дима — такой же, как Охра, только спущенный с цепи. Дима видит цель. Цель стоит ровно, не переминаясь. Человек, к которому всё это время невозможно было прикасаться — а теперь, кажется... Кажется, можно.

Впервые за два года Дима видит его так близко. У него усталый вид. Губы обмётаны: он осторожно облизывает их и морщится. Дима хочет заменить его язык своим, вкрадчиво, осторожно скользнуть внутрь. Сумасшествие, наваждение: нет в его тощей фигуре ничего демонического, ничего божественного, ужасного, подавляющего, он обычен, прозаичен, словно бухгалтерский отчёт или выборы в Бундестаг — кто бы мог подумать, какие священные по размаху войны разражаются каждый день за один лишь факт его наглого существования. Он всегда умел раздражать. Втиснуться под кожу, будто бактерия, спора болезни, от которой не спасает никакой иммунитет, никакая выдержка, вытяжка, воздержание; в открытую рану, ввинтиться внутрь и запустить заражение. Это даже не его вина, в самом деле. Так получилось, таким родился, так себя сделал. 

Мирон прокашливается: только тогда на Диму вдруг накатывает понимание, что он добрых минуты две стоял, разинув рот, и рассматривал его, словно новенькую Альфа-Ромео или протагоро-мирандоловский центр мира. Он принуждённо отводит взгляд: это почти невозможно. Всё равно, что бороться с гравитацией.

— Когда следующий концерт? — у него даже почти не дрожит голос. — Этот хорошо отвёл. Молодец. Школьницы твои были довольны, трусики хоть выжимай. 

Ему не отвечают, но Дима и не ждёт этого. Он говорит для себя, пытаясь набраться смелости, абсурдно, жалко испуганный. Мирон разглядывает стену над Диминым левым плечом с преувеличенным интересом. Дима не оглядывается: там пусто, он знает. 

— Сразу к делу. Подрочи себе, Миро. Я хочу посмотреть. 

Если бы Мирон засмеялся, вздёрнул бровь или посмотрел бы брезгливо, Дима бы ушёл. В ту же секунду, закрыв за собой дверь, и никогда бы не вспомнил об этом дне, никогда в жизни. Но Мирон словно ждал этих слов. Джинсы он сдёргивает вместе с трусами, легко, будто они на пару размеров больше. Ткань шуршит по коже, и от этого вкрадчивого шелеста у Димы сохнет во рту. Он принуждённо кашляет. В гримёрке жарко, воздух, который он вдыхает, почти раскалённый, будто на улице плюс сорок, плавящийся асфальт, дрожащее марево, а здесь не работает кондиционер, ни ветерка, ни дуновения. Мирона тоже ощутимо потряхивает — он кажется уязвимым. Человечным. 

Воздух не при чём.

Мирон прислоняется спиной к столу — надсадно, стеклянно звякает: то ли бутылка, то ли стаканы, — зажмуривается и опускает руку. 

— Разведи ноги, — говорит Дима хрипло. — Чтобы мне было видно. 

Мирон слушается. На его правом бедре — розовый след от неловко впившейся в тело резинки белья.  
_  
Господи.  
_  
Не должно быть в этом ничего привлекательного: осунувшийся, усталый мужик в потной майке дрочит себе; сквозь влажные от выступившей смазки пальцы проглядывает головка, а другая рука проскальзывает под яйцами, и всё же Дима вот-вот кончит, не касаясь себя, как мальчишка на первую в жизни страницу «Плейбоя». Но так не пойдёт.

— Эй. Смотри на меня, — Дима щёлкает пальцами, и Мирон шипит что-то сквозь зубы, но подчиняется, открывает глаза. 

Так-то. Здесь не нужны чужие. Пусть видит Диму и больше никого. Дима следит за тем, как двигается его запястье: ритмично, но медленно. Чернила на коже выделяются ярче: буквы, знаки, цифры, бесконечные колёса, вбитые по живому. Над губой собираются бисеринки пота, брови страдальчески сводятся к переносице, и долгий, тонкий, с подскуливанием, стон вырывается из губ, трогательно краснеют уши. 

Диме хочется лизнуть пылающую мочку, вспомнить, такая же она гладкая, как он помнит. Дима не может не гадать: что ещё Мирон позволит с ним сделать? Диме хочется проверить. 

Звякает пряжка ремня. 

— Вниз. 

Мирон морщится для вида, но сразу сдаётся. Руки сведены за спиной — послушный ученик католической школы, колени в старых, желтеющих синяках, поза — насмешливый синоним святости. Он ёрзает, нахмурившись, на мгновение выпадая из образа вежливого чужака, и Диму захлёстывает чем-то, похожим на нежность. Охра был прав, всё так, Мирону на самом деле нужно выплеснуть эту энергию, сбросить нервное напряжение сразу после концерта. Использовать Диму, который так кстати оказался рядом, весьма удобно. Буквально все и так в курсе, _насколько_ же он хочет Мирона. 

Дима чуть наклоняется. Большим пальцем ведёт по плечу, вдоль влажного хлопкового шва до самого ворота, острым полумесяцем ногтя давит над бьющейся на горле жилкой, чтобы осталась отметина, неравномерно наливающаяся красным прямо на глазах. Безымянным без кольца Дима чувствует чужой пульс. Крепко обхватывает шею. Слабо дёргается адамово яблоко. Мирон с трудом сглатывает и ждёт, прищурив глаза. 

Дима никогда не делал ему больно. Блядь, он скорее бы руку себе откусил: Мирон знает. Улыбается. Диму тошнит, лихорадит даже немного, «наобум» ещё бьётся в ушах, перекрывая пульс; хочется запомнить этот момент. Хочется летать, накуриться, утопиться, сброситься вниз, прыгнуть вверх и там и остаться; хочется спать. И во всех состояниях хочется — Мирона, Миро, Ми-ро, словно пьёшь воду из моря, глотаешь её без конца, но жажда всё больше, всё смертельнее, пока ты наконец не хрипишь, выблёвывая кровь, и снова тянешься за глотком. Ничему-то ему не учит жизнь, Дима всегда был херовым студентом. Не привыкать. Дима щелкает пальцем по его горлу, словно пытается подтолкнуть наружу застывшие там слова. Раньше Дима порой его даже не слушал; не всегда получалось. Мирон отвечал на какой-то вопрос, его рот изгибался в улыбке, округлялся вокруг «о» так, что тяжелело в паху. Теперь остаётся жалеть. 

Мирон вызывающе приподнимает верхнюю губу, безупречно очерченную, обнажая острые зубы. Димина нежность проходит:

— И у тебя встаёт на это. Или это только после концерта? Что, твой верный МС не торопится охладить твой пыл? 

Дима отнимает руку. 

Мирон кашляет и торопливо вдыхает. Если повезёт, завтра отметины сменятяся синяками. Если очень повезёт — Охра ещё увидит, как они проступят на коже, когда Мирон размотает шарф. Увидит и будет знать, кто поставил их там. Мирону слишком идёт вид вечного избитого еврейского мальчика из какого-нибудь гетто — одухотворённая полуголодная бледность, обмётанные губы, сутулая спина, удивлённо распахнутые глаза в густейших ресницах — расфокусированные из-за отсутствия линз, конечно, но тот, кто не знает его так хорошо, как Дима, может и обмануться. 

Мирон смотрит на Димину ширинку, даже, кажется, сдерживает зевок, но всё же тщательно облизывает губы и приникает влажным, полуоткрытым ртом к тонкому хлопку нижнего белья — ткань намокает, и Дима чувствует горячий язык. Мирон смеётся — он абсолютно серьёзен, но где-то внутри он просто покатывается со смеху, Дима знает. Потому Дима скрещивает руки на груди и ждёт, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется вломиться в этот рот силой. Он ждёт, хотя это самое сложное, что он когда-либо делал. 

Мирон раздражённо выдыхает (дыханием обжигает чувствительную головку), спускает трусы до колен. Димин член шлёпает его по рту, и смазка пачкает рот. Он облизывает блестящие губы: на нижней кожа недавно лопнула, капля крови застыла там крохотной тёмной точкой. Одним гладким движением Мирон пропускает в себя член, осторожно, чтобы не поцарапать зубами. Дима чувствует, как сокращается нежная изнанка его горла.

Наверное, я мог бы встать под пулю вместо него, — отстранённая мысль, столь же полная романтики, будто список покупок в хозяйственном отделе. Нет в этом ничего романтичного. Это как зов, который ощущают лемминги перед тем, как броситься в океан. У Димы просто нет выбора. С тридцати лет в бегах. Плевать как это звучит — Дима был обречён с того самого дня, когда он впервые увидел сутуловатого жидка (неуловимо похожего на Керенского), который пробирался к нему на вокзале, ещё не зная, что Дима идёт навстречу; рассеянно поглядывал по сторонам, поворачивая кадыкастую шею вслед за яркими вывесками. Будто сбежавший из Союза диссидент, а не (относительно) благополучный житель Лондона. Тогда он приехал к Диме впервые. И Дима уже тогда понял, что не отпустит. 

Мирон хорош. Он откидывает голову назад, как профессионал. Перфекционист, который влюблён в своё дело. Скользит языком по уздечке, расслабляет горло, принимая в себя почти целиком, от головки до основания, и Дима зажмуривается. «Что ты делаешь, — проносится в голове, — что же ты делаешь со мной, твою мать» …

У Мирона всегда были такие короткие волосы, что никогда не было возможности запустить в них пальцы, потянуть, насаживая растраханный алый рот на член. Так что Дима просто кладёт ладонь на гладкий затылок и прижимает сильнее. Тут же ощущает несильный, короткий укус, чёткое раздражённое сокращения горла. Это немое возражение отзывается в Диме от паха до шеи, пронизывает всего сразу, как игла — бабочку, а Мирон мстительно скользит языком прямо по устью, такому чувствительному сейчас. Диме жарко, но то, как Мирон насаживается горлом на его член, заставляет кожу покрываться мурашками. Крошечные волоски на затылке встают дыбом. 

Мирон знает Диму; как тот устроен, как нужно доводить его до оргазма. Они обменялись этим сакральным, ха, знанием несколько лет назад, часто притворяясь пьяными или под кайфом: так было легче соблюдать неписанный молчаливый кодекс, которому следует тысячи молодых людей по всему миру — «мы делаем это, чтобы сбросить напряжение, и никогда не заговорим об этом вслух». Когда тебе так умело сосут, совершенно всё равно, кто внизу. Пусть даже мужик, которого когда-то ты называл братишкой.

Дима обводит по контуру губы, растянутые вокруг его члена, проникает пальцем внутрь, недалеко, чтобы только почувствовать жар чужого языка, влажную гладкость, кромку крепких зубов. Машинально поглаживает щёку Мирона, вот так, не торопись — Мирон подаётся назад от этой ласки, и рука Димы сжимается до кулака, но ему слишком хорошо, как же ему хорошо: паху разливается горячее, обжигающее. Дима чуть не кончает сейчас, это невероятно, это неописуемо — это всё. Но он не хочет — так. Он хочет большего. 

Мирон понимает. Его горло чуть расслабляется, Дима с влажным, вкрадчивым шлепком осторожно вытаскивает член. От толстой головки протягивается мутная от смазки нитка слюны, повисает на нижней губе Мирона, пока тот переводит дыхание. Подсохшая круглая ранка расходится, крошечная капля крови выступает на коже, Мирон слизывает её, словно земляничный сок.

Его взгляд держит куда крепче любой хватки на горле, любого поводка. 

Дима закрывает глаза, зажмуривается, чтобы сохранить этот кадр, чтобы нарисовать потом, по памяти. Полуоткрытые губы, ресницы, слипшиеся во влажные стрелки, глаза уже не серые — чёрные от зрачка, разлившегося по всей радужке. Запоминает его, как все прочие «кадры»: Мирон с ирокезом и царапиной от бритья глумливо галдит, нагло лезет вперед в очереди за пивом, смеётся, когда Дима стирает ему пенные усы, щёлкнув по носу; Мирон, отводящий взгляд, фальшиво утешает Диму, пока он зло шмыгает раскровавленным носом и сдерживает тошноту, чтобы не облевать квартиру, где всё ещё стоит сизый дым от чужих дешевых сигарет, к которым привыкаешь в тюрьме; Мирон болеющий, колючий и жарко-нежный, сворачивается в обжигающий комок под одеялом и дрожит; и Мирон, спокойно рассказывающий о расставании «Вагабунда». Чудовищный палимпсест образов, наложенных один на один, и везде Мирон говорит, смеётся, хмурится, орёт, только здесь он не произносит ни слова. 

Диму потряхивает. Это не из-за Мирона, и, конечно же, из-за него. За пару минут из уверенного, знающего чего хочет и уже давно взрослого Дмитрия Хинтера он превратился в нелепого спермотоксикозного подростка, парию-неудачника, одержимого местью школьным обидчикам и сексом, и даже неясно, чем больше. Больше никто не мог сотворить с ним такое, низвести до примитивной биомассы, рефлекторно тянущейся к свету. Только ожившая мечта, персонифицированный объект и субъект Диминых неявных подростковых поллюций. 

— Вставай, — собственный голос раздражающе тонок. — Разворачивайся.

Мирон с трудом поднимается на ноги. Крылья носа раздуваются, когда он втягивает в себя спёртый воздух, грудная клетка поднимается и опадает под майкой – твёрдые соски возбуждённо натягивают чёрную ткань, и у Димы, кажется, сводит судорогой пальцы от того, как же ему хочется дотронуться до них. Раньше Дима, чтобы скорее коснуться их языком, торопливо расстегивал эти бесконечные рубашки; разрывал неподатливую ткань, терпя раздражённые тычки Мирона, который питал непонятную страсть к униформам. Впрочем, не поймите превратно, Диме они тоже нравились. На Мироне. В рубашках, жёстко застёгнутых до тонкого горла, сведёнными к переносице бровями и аккуратно вычищенными ногтями, Мирон походил на учителей из младшей школы, которых старшекласснику Диме, вечно озлобленному, хотелось то ли избить, то ли... 

Некоторые вещи со временем не меняются. 

У Мирона тоже стоит, майка испачкана спереди пятнышком смазки, натёртая тканью головка красная, почти алая. Одной рукой он лениво дрочит себе, другой по-детски мнёт подол в пальцах, побелевших от напряжения, Дима зажмуривается. Это... слишком. Больше всего он боится проснуться и понять, что это всё неправда. Только не это. Накатывает чудовищное по своей силе желание почувствовать реальность происходящего. Вставить ему, присунуть, как сучке, ощутить собой гладкое усилие мышц. Трахнуть его прямо здесь, насухо, так долго, чтобы после у Мирона подкашивались ноги; чтобы и самого потом шатало. Наебаться на год вперёд. Диме плевать, что потом тут будет вонять дерьмом и кровью, ему хочется почувствовать Мирона на себе. Чтобы тот сам просил — как... как было, когда они устроили тот тройничок с тёлкой на после бара, а в итоге они были заняты исключительно друг другом. Тёлка вышла покурить на балкон, и они даже не заметили её ухода.

Дима тогда прижался к его уху, вдыхая запах собственного парфюма, которым пользовался Мирон, робея, выдохнул «разреши мне тебя трахнуть». Кажется, хриплое признание: «Хочу трахать тебя, пока ты трахаешь её» не так удивило Мирона, как Димины губы на шее. Дима волновался, как, наверное, никогда в жизни, но нельзя же было подавать виду. Он всегда был старшим, всегда главнее, наглее (но никогда — талантливее). Хорошо бы тогда и сейчас думать не хуём. Но это инстинкт, с которым нельзя бороться. Дима с усилием выныривает из непрошенных фантазий и хлопает себя по карманам.

_Блядь._

Он не взял презервативы. Ирония: горячечная мечта последних шести лет рушится из-за такой ерунды... Хрен он вставит Мирону без них. То есть, конечно, вставит, и Мирон позволит — он сейчас будто на спидах, позволит всё, что угодно, но позже будет бегать по анализам и психовать, ёбаный ублюдок, помешанный на контроле. Наверняка тут есть где-то целая коробка, но Мирон играет в снежную королеву, и, конечно, не ответит, даже если Дима встанет на колени... 

Мирон облокачивается на стол, выпятив задницу. У Димы холодные, влажные, чуть дрожащие пальцы, а чужая кожа — как лава. Худой, с длинными ногами и какими-то суставчатыми руками, острыми локтями и коленями, похожий на богомола, Мирон вибрирует от внутренней силы, болезненной нерастраченной ещё мощи. Её нужно выплеснуть, чтобы не психануть после, не сорваться на близких, как когда-то на Диме. 

— Ноги сведи, твою мать, — Дима шлёпает его по ягодицам, толкается между, в узкое, горячее, морщится.

— Погоди, — отстраняется, облизав ладонь (она пахнет Мироном так, что он чуть не цепляется в неё зубами), опускает, нащупывая внутреннюю сторону бёдер — кожа там гладкая, почти сверхъестественно нежная, но сухая. Дима мажет влажными пальцами, задевает мягкие поджатые яйца — Мирон потягивается. «Сука еврейская, какая же всё-таки сука», — с обожанием проносится в голове. Дима знает все его чувствительные места, все, даже не такие очевидные — мочки ушей, подушечки пальцев, полоску кожи прямо под пупком, обратную сторону коленей, кончик языка. Будет время — Дима обласкает их все. 

Мирон сильно похудел с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, но ягодицы остались маленькими и упругими, как он помнил. Дима начинает двигаться быстрее, в, на первой взгляд, неверном, нечётким ритме. Их общем. Как они двигались раньше на сцене очередного задрипанного клуба. Мирон ещё только тянул руку, а Дима уже не глядя вкладывал в пальцы бутылку с водой; Дима переводил дыхание, а Мирон точно вступал на припеве.

Ни с кем такого больше не было. Дима знал его как зверь — по запаху, по походке, по первому слову, когда заканчивал начатое Мироном предложение. Они даже трахали одних и тех же девчонок, часто — одновременно, пока Дима не стал владеть им единолично. 

Правда, недолго. 

Яички непристойно громко шлепают о задницу, кроме этого слышны только тяжёлое дыхание и плотный, мокрый звук скольжения члена между сведённых бёдер, трения плоти о плоть. Головка члена упирается в мошонку, и Мирона продирает крупной дрожью от каждого движения. Острая кромка стола бьёт Мирона под рёбра, судя по всему, ощутимо, но он не издаёт ни звука, только цепляется белыми от усилия пальцами за хлипкий псевдодеревянный шпон.

У него красивая спина. 

Дима смотрит на эту спину, пригибается, чтобы потереться носом о болезненно выгнутые лопатки. Это куда лучше, чем очередная грустная шлюха, заказанная по сети, словно коробка пиццы. Мирон помнит, _каким_ он нравится Диме: подаётся назад, покручивая бёдрами без всякого кокетства или жеманности, естественно выискивая удачный угол проникновения для них обоих, постанывает от удовольствия, — Дима, на мгновение оторвавшись от того, чтобы дышать им через плотную майку, улыбается. Для Мирона счастье хотя бы на пару минут не продумывать всё на несколько шагов вперёд, не стараться мыслить рационально, как часовой механизм (когда не подводит биполярочка). 

Дима знает его как никто.

Он шлёпает Мирона по заднице — неожиданно громкий звук, и Мирон оборачивается, приподняв бровь, ёбаный доктор Зло; губы сухие и потрескались, и всё равно это самый красивый рот, в который Дима когда-либо видел. Вселенская несправедливость. Сейчас их тела так близко друг к другу, что границы между ними, кажется, совсем размылась. Их ничто не разделяет. Дима может позволить себе что-нибудь совершенно дикое. Например, поцеловать за ухом. Первый поцелуй за бог знает сколько лет. Запах секса, пота, сигарет, пыльный душок непроветриваемой комнаты, влажный тигр, выглядывающий из-под ворота майки, выделяющийся шейный позвонок, отбрасывающий на кожу прозрачную тень; родинка за ухом там, где когда-то была скрыта волосами, и Дима целовал его в это ухо и не знал, что она была там, а теперь он видит её, и это простое зрелище, этот запах, этот стон, знакомый и хриплый, сорвано распускающийся в горле, это всё. Всё. 

Дима сглатывает дешёвые пошлые слова. Бессвязные, бесконечные, словно речь сумасшедшего, они упрямо рвутся с языка, нахватанные из бесед с полупьяными приятелями, которых в очередной раз бросили девушки; из телика и дешёвых книжек в бумажных, заляпанных пальцами переплётах, но они всё равно лезут из него, как тараканы из помойного бака, — сука, жидовка, Оксана, — и снова. Дима зажмуривается и прижимается лицом к спине до боли в переносице, целует эту мокрую майку, затыкает себя насильно, смакуя посторгазменную эйфорию, влажную клаустрофобию переработанного дыхания. Ещё немного, господи, ещё секунду. 

Мирон раздражённо переступает с ноги на ногу — ему всегда требовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы кончить, когда Дима отстреливался легко и быстро. Дима злорадно ухмыляется в его спину, надеясь, что Мирон чувствует это. Дима выпрямляется, с интересом смотрит вниз. Его сперма стекает по чужим бёдрам, и кажется, как будто она вытекает из Мирона неравномерными густыми каплями, будто Дима снова трахнул его, как раньше. Указательным пальцем он касается белых подтёков, втирает их в ягодицы, задумчиво говорит сам себе: 

— Помню, когда мы были моложе, я думал: «Ему нужны уверения в твоей уникальности, понимаешь, библиотечные бдения, десятки прочитанных книг, чтобы такой придурок как ты мог поддерживать беседу больше десяти минут». А оказалось, пара угроз от какого-то уголовника, две-три пощёчины, немного насилия, и ты сам раздвигаешь ноги ради того, чтобы светануться на экране, а, Миро? И сколько сил... — он проводит пальцами выше, обхватывает ладонью чужой член, и Мирон долго выдыхает, опускает голову, — Я мог бы сэкономить, если бы сразу пошёл этим путём? Ты только посмотри, ты же буквально течешь, — он размазывает по головке обильную каплю смазки. Мирона даже ведёт в сторону.

Дима снова раздражённо шлёпает его.

— Стой на месте. Что, Охра трахается лучше, а? Или нет, он не-е-е-ежный, — выплёвывает, будто мерзкое насекомое, — добрый, сначала думает о тебе, да? 

Дима с силой проводит по ягодицам, наслаждаясь гладкостью, лёгким пушком на коже — под его ладонью кожа покрылась мурашками. Это почти мило — он не может не признаться. Теперь его очередь встать на колени, и не сказать, что перспектива его удручает. Мирон смотрит на него сверху вниз, но Диме уже не до этого. 

Он облизывает пальцы и разводит ягодицы в стороны, касается ануса, где крошечные волоски чуть темнеют от влажного прикосновения, трет аккуратную маленькую дырку, уже чуть покрасневшую и припухшую от прикосновений. Он не пытается протолкнуть туда даже фалангу: Мирону будет больно. Кажется, с этим гондоном в маске они и вправду ебутся нечасто (или Диме отчаянно хочется так думать). 

Что-то коротко трепыхнулось внутри, где солнечное сплетение. В висках начинает шуметь и тонко бить в ушах молоточками — что это, облегчение, насмешка, злорадство, робкая и неуклюжая какая-то радость, — Дима и сам не знает. Он не хочет думать об этом — пока; наконец, прижимается губами. Не двигается, просто прикасается к тёплой коже, слушая, как Мирон тяжело и сорвано дышит где-то над ним. Дима тоже не может больше терпеть. Приоткрывает губы и скользит языком мягко, почти вкрадчиво — Мирона чуть не выламывает дрожью удовольствия, — он неловко выворачивает ладонь и прижимает Димину голову к себе. Дима с удовольствием подчиняется, позволяя себе для начала попробовать его на вкус: касается его языком, там, где горячее, нежное, чуть влажное от свежего пота, ощущает солоноватый мазок собственной спермы, ещё не успевшей высохнуть: если бы у голода был вкус, он бы таким... Диме мало. У него неожиданно снова начинает вставать, почти сразу после недавней разрядки, словно он помолодел на семь лет. Запах Мирона всегда действовал на него как ЛСД, возбуждая нервную систему.

Дима медленно гладит нежные, уже покрасневшие от его языка края, беспорядочно вылизывает. Слюны так много, что она вытекает из Мирона, скользит по бёдрами, пачкает Димин подбородок, — его возбуждает это точно так же, как… как раньше, когда единственной их проблемой было, чтобы их не застукал Ваня-первый или звуковик. Дима и Мирон горячо сталкивались руками, на ощупь искали в темноте друг друга, одновременно тянули в разные стороны и падали в подсобку очередного ДК на полпути, гремя ведрами и анонимными стеллажами, и отрывали пуговицы с мясом, которые весело и звонко катились по полу и болезненно вдавались в спину, — Мирон седлал верхом его лицо, впотьмах проезжая ладонями по груди, сжимая напряжёнными коленями Димину голову, кричал и матерился от удовольствия. Едва ли картонные стены могли его заглушить… Как же им было хорошо. Как же им было насрать на остальное, неважное. 

Дима нетерпеливо толкается языком в тугие мышцы, на мгновение отрывается, чтобы смочить губы, и приникает снова, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляется Мирон; трепет удовольствия, прошивающий насквозь. Он приподнимается на колене и другим пинает Мирона по гладкой голени, так, что тот от неожиданности разводит ноги, тянется к паху. Возбуждённый член Мирона горячо и тяжело ложится в ладонь.

Мирон тихо постанывает сквозь плотно сжатые губы, у Димы затекает шея, но Охра и его отряд миньонов могут ворваться сюда и сломать ему руки, а Дима сейчас всё равно не заметит — так близок он к оргазму. Мирон кончает, окружённый с двух сторон, не знающий, куда податься — вперёд, в твёрдый кулак, ласкающий член, или назад, чтобы насадиться на Димин язык. Дима успевает ещё проскользнуть в расслабившуюся дырку, коснувшись горячих гладких стенок, и одуревший от жара, от запаха чистой кожи и сигарет, смазки, слюны, от ощущения родного тела под его губами и языком, доводит себя одним резким движением кисти. 

Прижимается лбом к ягодице, переводит дух, машинально трётся щетинистой щекой о кожу, где алеют отметины от его пальцев. Ещё завтра Мирон будет чувствовать это фантомное прикосновение всякий раз, как попробует сесть. 

Они молчат. 

Что тут скажешь, кроме «ну охуеть теперь». Диме страшно нужно покурить. Он нетвёрдо встаёт, ищет сигареты. Мирон неуклюже сползает на пол, задрав колени к подбородку.

Когда-то давно он сухо обрисовал всему миру яркие детали их общего прошлого, героически-красивого. Два эмигранта, борьба против системы и магнатов музыкальной индустрии в безнадежном крестовом походе; дружба, благородство, товарищество. И замолчал. Мирон ухитрился выхолостить их историю, как Боудлер; выкинул всё грязное, неприятное, нужное, важное, дорогое, и — simple truth suppressed. Хотя они оба знали, что правда куда как менее чистенькая и куда как более неприглядная, чем каждый из них мог бы описать. 

Да и хер бы с ним, на самом деле. Если бы только Мирон хотя бы отвечал на его звонки. Так несправедливо, что человек, в котором слов всегда была больше, чем дела, в очередной раз насмешливо наказывает Диму молчанием. 

В замкнутом пространстве гримёрки слышна только реверберация их дыхания. Слабый звук автомобильной сирены с того света почти пугает: само существование мира вне этой комнаты поставлено под сомнение. 

Плёнка пота стягивает кожу, натёртый член побаливает. Ему хочется вымыться в душе, выпить и завалиться спать в обнимку с пиздоболом, как было когда-то. Заснуть, проснуться с утренним стояком, сладко и широко зевнув, до щелчка в челюсти, вжаться в твёрдое тело под боком, прикусив за беззащитный затылок, войти в ещё раскрытое, бархатно-тёплое и скользкое с вечера, уткнуть Мирона рожей в подушку, чтобы молчал и не портил всё — или, как оказывается, он и молчанием может всё испортить. Тогда хотя бы просто лежать, чувствуя его рядом. Дима даже чуть улыбается от этой мысли: тогда достаточно было знания, что другой рядом. Близко. 

А сейчас? Только посмотрите на них. В кого Дима превратил Мирона. Дима сделал его великим — как бы смешно это ни звучало. Посмотрите, _во что_ он его превратил. И нужен он Мирону только лишь потому, что пустота по природе своей нуждается в мерке со стороны. 

Мирон прижимает колени к груди. Голые локти покрываются мурашками: по полу немилосердно дует. 

Дима мог бы врезать ему кулаком по скуле или харкнуть в рожу. Перебить ему коленные чашечки, чтобы он навсегда так и остался сидеть на этом дешёвом линолеуме, пророс в него, как трава, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Димы; вместо этого Дима наклоняется и с трудом приподнимает его под мышки. Мирон пытается помочь, скребёт ступнями по полу, больше мешая: Дима подсаживает на стол, чуть не надорвав спину. Внизу этот мудак простудился бы ещё быстрее школьницы в гольфиках на вершине Эвереста. 

Если кто-то сюда войдёт, зрелище, конечно, будет то ещё. Великий рэпер, вождь школьников и тупых мокрощёлок, сидит без штанов со следами неостывшей чужой спермы на бёдрах, ещё мокрых от чужой слюны. Ладонь, в которую он кончил, брезгливо вытянута; будто на приёме у грёбаной королевы ему уронили каплю Шато Бирэ на манжет — так больше не умеет никто, и у кого другого это было бы дешёвым позерством. 

Логично, что только у дешёвого позера это и выглядит естественным.

Дима роется на столе за собой, не оборачиваясь, роняет какие-то листки, ручки, россыпь значков, щумно стучащих по полу, на ощупь находит салфетки и молча оттирает липкие белесые пятна. Рука Мирона — вялая, горячая, будто лапка мягкой игрушки, оставленная у батареи.

На ум сразу приходят те жуткие три недели, когда Мирон болел. Дима обтирал его, ставил компрессы, сострадательно трогал лоб: покрасневшая кожа была болезненно раскалённой, веки опускались не до конца, так, что виднелась полоска мутного белка. Менял простыни, тщательно цедил сок из твердых сухих мандаринов, потому денег хватало только на них. Дима тогда даже не курил, потому что всё шло на этого вот. Полузнакомого, нежданного, свалившегося на Диму как голова с плахи, словно чудо перед Лазарем. 

Димина рубашка намокла под мышками. По серой ткани расплываются тёмные пятна. Несёт острым и едким, — он принюхивается, морщась. От Мирона, напротив, пахнет приятно. Вымотанностью до предела, граничащей с кататонией. 

Дима снова ощущает вину, и жаркий короткий всплеск ненависти к Мирону за то, что он посмел внушить ему это абсурдное чувство даже сейчас. Никогда он не играл по правилам, каждый запрещённый приём бил в цель. Плохая это была идея — трахаться после Олимпийского. После шести лет отрицания. 

— Странно получилось. Жиган стал благородным Пэтом Гэррэтом, ты Билли Кидом, и только я остался в говне, как за баней. 

Мирон мажет по нему мутным, больным взглядом, белок покраснел от лопнувших кровеносных сосудиков; натягивает футболку на колено. Скатывает по ткани хлопковые катышки, скручивает в крохотные круглые комочки, сщелкивает их на пол. Они неслабо тут наследили, конечно. Хорошо, что за Мироном всегда есть, кому разгрести бардак.

Дима отводит глаза.

Рядом с дверью, оказывается, стоит вполне приличный кожаный диван, старый, но, вроде бы, вполне удобный. Они не заметили... А даже если бы и заметили — всё равно предпочли бы трясущийся стол, неудобную, до затекающих мышц, позу, как раньше, когда почти не было времени, а они по-детски радовались любому тёмному закутку.

Дима потирает висок. Тяжелое молчание Мирона, насмешливые вопросы Охры и прочих бесконечных полифемчиков, брошенные через губу, кажется, всё-таки его достают. По сути уёбок был прав. Димино прошлое было как тот несчастный сухой мандарин. Оно делится поровну на многие части — на счастливое, голодное, несчастное, громкое, запредельно страшное, — и с Мироном. Воспоминаний с Мироном много. У каждого свой калибр: мелкий — ссоры, крупнее — когда Мирон надевал его, Димы, толстовки, и они были не по размеру, но кого ебёт? Дима после даже не сразу засовывал их в стиральную машинку, а стоял, трогал растянутый ворот, прижимал к лицу ткань, пока из их кухни Мирон мелодично подпевал Ramones по радио и хрустел тостом; бронебойные — когда на полувопросительное-просительное «хочу трахнуть тебя, пока ты...» Мирон, поколебавшись, отвечает кивком.

Внутри Димы медленно расплывается и собирается обратно что-то чёрное и жуткое. Тоскливая монструозная громада, гротескно-живая, с алчной утробой, всплывающая на поверхность, когда Дима не может спать; протягивающая вкрадчивые щупальца от лёгких до диафрагмы, пока не кончается воздух. И всё никак не получается уйти от неё прочь, наружу, на свет, не получается пытаться жить дальше; выплывать самостоятельно. Одному не получается. Будто монарху Лайнландскому, ему не подняться над плоскостью. 

Диму мутит, будто отравился или подхватил какой-нибудь хуёвый фантастический вирус. Типа тех, где человек постепенно становится машиной с холодным металлом внутри. Дима ищет датчик дыма, переводит взгляд выше, и вот, конечно, вверху. С намотанным на него презервативом, украшенным весёлым принтом клубничин. Всё это время он висел прямо над их головами... Диму чуть не выкручивает от нервного смеха. Он фыркает, щёлкает зажигалкой, по привычке вставляет сигарету в рот Мирону, закуривает сам. 

Клуб дыма разбивается о потолок. Там, в углу — нить паутины, сплетенной бог знает сколько месяцев назад. На обоях трещина толщиной с волос, которая тянется до запертой двери. За ней, затаившись в залитом тусклым светом коридоре, раскинув до нелепости длинные ноги, сидит Охра. Лицо заострилось от усталости, веки набрякли, но он упорно гипнотизирует латунную ручку. Он даже не моргает; будь здесь замочная скважина, он бы без малейшего сомнения приник к ней; дальше — огромный зал, броуновское пока движение к выходам, и слабый, волноподобный отток к сцене самых стойких, отчаянных и влюблённых. Они надеются, что кумир выйдет одарить ещё одним, на коленке написанным треком. Дальше холодный город. Чёрно-жёлтые улицы досадной осиной расцветки, бесшумная машина и размытый силуэт водителя, который задаёт вопросы, не ожидая ответов; сонная девочка на ресепшн, лунатично и преданно смотрящая ему вслед; пустой номер, мерцающий экран телевизора, приветливо светящий нерасстеленной кровати. Потом — бессмысленная и безнадёжная одиссея домой, книжка с бёрдслевским Ашером на обложке, смутно похожим на Миро, так и не открытая... 

В этот момент в дверь аккуратно стучатся. Верный пес пришёл проведать хозяйку. 

— Добро пожаловать в штази, — Дима раздражённо цыкает сквозь сигарету. — Ни минуты, блядь, покоя. Всё, я пошёл. 

— Иркутск. 

От неожиданности Дима прикусывает себе щёку изнутри и матерится. Рассеянно ищет пульт от телика, на который мог усесться своей задницей Мирон, но ничего нет. 

Ничего... нет. 

Телевизор _здесь_ — чёрный, безжизненный. Телефон молчит. 

Дима немеет. Горло сводит. Голова словно делается очень тяжёлой, но он всё равно поворачивает её. Мирон смотрит на него, подперев рукой подбородок. Сигарета в углу рта прогорела на треть. 

Мирон затягивается и повторяет — голос... Его голос звучит иначе, чем на концерте, чётче лёгкая инородность произношения, слишком твёрдые согласные, гласные почти проглочены. Он охрип.

— Следующий концерт — в Иркутске. 

Дима прикрывает ладонью рот, откашливается. Глаза пощипывает от дыма. Он так давно не слышал Мирона — концерты, интервью, треки; всё это было обезличено, это было... не Диме. Никогда не Диме. 

— «Оно живо», ух ты. С чего это мне такая честь, Миро? 

— Хотелось ебаться, — говорит Мирон словно не понимая вопроса. — Хотелось ебаться с мужиком. Тут Ваня и подсказал. Да и бесполезно пытаться убежать от того, что преследует тебя. Оно настигнет, и придётся иметь с ним дело, раньше или позже. И позже будет хуже. Ты недоволен, что ли? 

— Нет. Да. Не знаю. Ты даже подставить зад не можешь, чтобы не прикрутить к этому какую-то эзотерическую хрень. С какого хуя «хуже»? Думаешь, я бы похитил тебя, отрезал бы тебе палец и воткнул в именинный пирог? 

— И заставил бы писать диссы, потому что у тебя вечно выходит ссанина ёбаная, — он смакует сигарету, не торопясь. Смотрит на тлеющий кончик. — Я не знаю, зачем ты здесь. Мне надо подумать. 

— До Иркутска? 

— До Иркутска. Когда выясню, я дам тебе знать, — он замолкает, веско закончив мысль, зевает, прикрыв рот кулаком. 

Ледяной ком внутри Димы исчезает, лопается, как копившийся гнойный фурункул. Чудовище замолкает. Это всё.

Эмоции придут потом — сейчас он просто слишком вымотан. И не он один: Мирон смотрит на него, прищурившись, явно не зная, что делать с ним, с Димой, дальше. Дима решает не испытывать судьбу. Неловко спрыгивает с протестующе скрипнувшего стола. Ему кажется, его ноги сделаны из желе. Сейчас под весом тела они подогнутся, и он рухнет прямо здесь. Титаническим усилием воли он всё-таки двигается, заставляет себя не оглядываться: кажется, сталкивается с Охрой в дверях и получает символический, но чувствительный тычок плечом... Или нет. Дима не знает. Он даже улыбается от того, насколько ему насрать. То, что сорок минут назад вызывало ярость, теперь кажется — и есть — смехотворно. 

Он выходит на улицу, забыв куртку. Холод грызёт распухшие губы. Дима... Диме хорошо. 

Таксист рассказывает что-то о городе: они застряли. Горящие красные черви пробок точат дороги незнакомого города. Снаружи непрошибаемая полночь, вечная, как в Петропавловске-Камчатском. Стекло потно лоснится от пара — Дима приваливается к нему горящей щекой и виском, неловко достаёт телефон и по старинке отбивает сообщение, то и дело запинаясь. Читает, неуверенно зависнув пальцем над иконкой с крестиком, раздумывая, стирать или нет… Опять враньё. Давно решил, просто тянет время. 

Всё-таки отправляет. 

Водянисто-багровое небо исполосовано проседающими линиями проводов с налипшими к ночи птицами. Головная боль, копившаяся весь концерт, откатывается назад, к затылку, как давешняя броуновская толпа; становится легче. Язык обводит ранку на внутренней стороне щеки. Делая всё невероятно, восхитительно реальным, железистое послевкусие крови вяжет во рту, будто Дима ел с ножа или целовался. Телефон тихо вибрирует, но Дима не слышит. Осторожно прижав ладонь к губам, засыпает с улыбкой; как раньше.


End file.
